Love Sick 2
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: In the middle of a battle during the Unova League, Pikachu falls unconscious due to a fatal disease. How is his illness connected to Ash's feelings towards a certain red head? Read to find out! (Re-written).
1. Author's Note

_**Author's Note - Please Read**_

_****_**Hello :) Okay so what's gonna happen over the next week or so is a chaptered fic of mine. It's a re-written version of my story 'Love Sick'. I reckon it's quite a lot better so you should (hopefully) enjoy it better. For the next few days the chapters will be the same but from chapter 5 is where the chapters are new and improved :) Okay, that's basically it apart from thanks to Reppad98  for giving me inspiration for re-writing the story and of course AAML-TAML  for just being there when I got lost for ideas :') I hope you like what I upload over the next week! See you tomorrow for the first chapter :) Thanks for reading this AN :')**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to catch an Adamant Excadrill xD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey :) Here is the first chapter to this story. Sorry but it's identical to last time :/ Hope you enjoy anyway!**

**The ages are the same as the first version :)**

**Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own pokemon :'(**

* * *

The sun was shining down at the Pokemon League stadium and the cheers of the noisy crown were wild. Ash Ketchum, wanna-be-pokemon-master was battling Grimsley, the last of the elite four members.

The other trainers Scrafty had just knocked out Scraggy, after enduring a long and gruelling battle.

'Good job, Scraggy.' Ash congratulated his shed skin pokemon as he returned him to his pokeball. 'You were completely awesome.'

Ash smiled to the gadget in his hand before turning round to his last pokemon.  
'Okay, it's all up to you, bud.' he thumbs upped to his number one partner, Pikachu.

The pokemon positioned it's body into battle mode and leapt onto the field with such energy the crowed couldn't help but squeal with excitement.  
'Pika!' Pikachu lowered its ears and growled at the pokemon with the mohawk.

Ash grinned at his best pokemon before gesturing to do an attack.  
'Pikachu use Iron tail. Let's go!'

The dark type trainer snapped his fingers before commanding his own pokemon to use an attack.  
'Scrafty, use Hi Jump Kick.' he instructed coolly.

Ash smirked knowing exactly what to do.  
'Dodge it with Quick attack and then go into Electro Ball!'

The shed skin pokemon fell to the ground in agony after missing his most powerful move. Before he could get up on his red raw knee, a yellow and sparkling circular light that was Electro Ball hit him. Scrafty just lay on the floor, too exhausted to move a muscle.

Ash grinned broadly while Cilan and Iris cheered from the audience. Everybody knew this was his moment.  
'Okay, buddy, finish him with Volt Tackle.'

Pikachu had gained enough power and was about to strike Scrafty when Grimsely's eyes sparkled.  
'Use Counter, Scrafty.' he snapped his finger encouragingly.

Just as the electric mouse was about to hit its target, the force of the oppositions move pushed him back halfway across the battle field.  
A bead of sweat appeared on Ash's forehead as he grit his teeth.  
'Oh man! I didn't know Scrafty knew how to do that!'

When the dust of the field cleared, both opponents pokemon were on the ground and attempting to get up.  
Ash's face filled with panic as he noticed how exhausted his buddy looked.  
'Oh no! Pikachu!' he yelled in alarm. 'Get up buddy please!'

The teen stopped pleading to notice that Grimsley's encouragement to his own pokemon were working.  
Panic took over Ash's body. His journey of the pokemon league could end here and now.  
'Pikachu, please! I know you can do it.' tears full of worry filled his eyes. 'I believe in you, my little buddy. You can do it!'

Suddenly, Pikachu's body became filled with courage as he got up slowly on his shaky legs. It looked as if the electric mouse had the advantage when suddenly Scrafty began to stand up on it's own wobbly legs.

Both trainers were about to call a move when out of nowhere the pokemon collapsed to the ground, their eyes turning to spirals.

The referee held up his hand after determining his verdict of the battle.

'Both pokemon are unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!' his loud voice boomed across the stadium.

The whole building was filled with cheering from the crowds. Many of them were standing up and applauding the young trainer.

Ash waved a 'thank you' before rushing over to Pikachu's side.

'We won, buddy!' he yelled, doing a dance with his pokemon.

Ash suddenly stopped when Pikachu wasn't joining in the celebrations. He looked down at the mouse in his arms and noticed how limp his body was.

'Pikachu!' he yelled frantically, shaking the body gently. 'Pikachu, wake up buddy!' he tried again before turning desperately to the referee. 'My Pikachu won't wake up!' he yelled, panic stricken tears pouring down his now pale cheeks.

Ash was too busy trying to rouse the unconscious pokemon to realise Nurse Joy had taken Pikachu into her own arms.

'Come on, Ash! We've got to hurry!' the nurse yelled behind her as she ran to the pokemon centre. 'Pikachu's heart is failing!'


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello :) Here is chapter 2 to this story. I'm afraid it hasn't changed :/ I hope you like it anyway! :)**

**The ages are of course the same as before.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything to do with pokemon, sadly :(**

* * *

'Pikachu's heart is failing!'

Ash couldn't even speak as the nurse's words drifted into his mind. Those same words kept on echoing in his brain as he ran on wobbly legs to the hospital.

The pokemon centre was helpfully quiet as the pink haired woman asked Audino for a trolley for the unconscious electric mouse. Ash tried to follow Nurse Joy as she and the hearing pokemon headed into the emergency room.

'Nurse Joy! Please, is there anything I can do?' he asked just above a whisper.

She smiled sadly at the young and desperate trainer and shook her head.

'I'm afraid not, Ash. Just wait here and be patient.' She pushed open the doors before turning back to him, fondness in her sapphire eyes. 'And try not to worry.'

Ash nodded slowly at her last remark.

'Easier said than done.' He mumbled to himself before sitting down on the cosy sofa opposite the desk. After a few minutes of sitting down and wandering about restlessly, he slowly made his way over to the window of the emergency room.

Ash braced himself for what he was about to see. With his eyes closed, he pressed his body against the window. When he eventually decided to open his tear filled eyes, he came face to face with a still unconscious Pikachu.

Nurse Joy wasn't operating just yet; instead she was running tests to check if her diagnosis was correct. Tears flowed out of Ash's eyes as he saw how lifeless his best friend in the whole wide world was.

He pressed his knuckles against the glass and began to sob loudly. A hand touching his shoulder stopped Ash's agonizing crying. The raven-haired boy turned around and came face to face with Cilan and Iris.

His lip began to quiver as he saw his best friends standing there, feeling almost as heartbroken as him. Fresh tears gushed out of Ash's eyes as he noticed the look of intense sympathy in their eyes.

'Cilan, Iris…' he attempted to explain what was wrong with Pikachu but just couldn't get his mouth to say the rest. Ash's cap went down and his tears could be heard splashing down onto the wooden floor beneath them.

Cilan and Iris put their hands on their friend's shoulders in order to soothe him. After a few minutes of just heartfelt crying and comforting, Ash looked up to give his travelling companions a sad smile.

'Thanks a lot you two.' He attempted to smile but he just couldn't feel positive at that moment in time.

Suddenly, the emergency room door squeaked open and the three teens came face to face with Nurse Joy. Ash ran over to her desperately.

'Nurse Joy!' he yelled as loud as he could manage. 'How's Pikachu? How's his heart? Is he awake yet?' he gabbled urgently.

The pink haired woman sighed and didn't look him in the eye.

'I think you'll want to sit down, Ash.' She gently put an arm around his shoulder and guided him to the sofa once again. During this short yet agonizingly long walk to the seat, Ash's heart fell down a little more at each step.

Once Ash was seated, Nurse Joy kneeled in front of the shaking teen and looked him directly in the watery eyes.

'Ash… Pikachu isn't awake yet and him or his heart aren't good.' She began. 'I'm sorry Ash but we often loose the people we love…' she sniffed, her own eyes filling with emotional tears. 'I'm afraid Pikachu is dying and there is nothing I can do about it.'

The whole world seemed to crumble on top of Ash as he struggled to breath. His heart rate increased so dramatically that he could barely speak.

'I want…' he wheezed, a panic attack brewing in his body.

The nurse nodded and took his tanned hand in her own creamy coloured one.

'I know Ash. You want a second opinion.' She nodded her head understandingly. 'That's why I called in Doctor Harrison from Kanto.'

Suddenly another person entered the room. Ash could feel the doctor's gaze on him and he decided to look up. Ash's chocolate orbs met those oh so familiar squinty ones.

'Brock…' Ash chocked on the lump in his throat. 'Normally I'd be overjoyed to see you but…'

The young doctor pulled the younger boy into a comforting brotherly hug.

'I know, Ash. This isn't the best of times for a visit from me, eh?'

Ash shook his head before nodding at Brock impatiently for his professional verdict on Pikachu.

Doctor Harrison knew what Ash wanted and sat down next to him and began rubbing his shoulder gently.

'I'm sorry, Ash…' he couldn't bring himself to look into his friend's eyes. 'Pikachu is going to die.'

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading this chapter again! :') I feel really bad for uploading the unedited chapters but if you bear with me, the new ones will be up within a few days! :) I'll be updating this story tomorrow and also another of my chaptered fics :D Thanks a lot for having the patience to read old fics - I appreciate it! :'D**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to catch an Adamant or Jolly Dratini xD I've been at it for hours now and still no sign of one! :'(**


	4. Chapter 3

Ash felt a mixture of anger and agonizing sorrow as Brock's words echoed around his brain and went through his body.

The teen suddenly stood up and shoved Brock in the chest before running into the emergency room. He slammed the door behind him and rushed to Pikachu's side. Ash wanted to speak comfortingly to the dying pokemon but he was afraid if he did open his mouth, he would vomit uncontrollably.

In the other room, Nurse Joy took Brock's hands and pulled him off up from the floor. Normally he would have turned crazy and in love but he couldn't think about that now; not when two people he cared about seriously needed looking after.

'Brock, are you okay?' asked the connoisseur shyly as he watched the doctor brush himself down.

The doctor stayed dusting himself down, a frown fixed on his usually quite serious face.

'Me? Oh yeah, I'm okay.' He managed a smile. 'We should be worrying about, Ash right now.'

Iris nibbled her lip anxiously and grabbed her boyfriend's hand sadly.

'And we have to worry about Pikachu too, of course.'

Brock smiled at the younger girl who was hiding behind the connoisseur.

'Yeah of course we have to worry about Pikachu. If he's fine then Ash will be.'

Cilan ran a pale hand through his tufty locks shakily.

'Are you sure there is nothing you can do to save Pikachu?' he asked the two professionals in front of him.

Brock and Nurse Joy both glanced at each other before sighing and looking down at their notes.

'Well, we might have something we can do.' Began Brock shakily.

Nurse Joy nodded, her pink locks bobbing about.

'Yes, but don't say anything to Ash. He's heartbroken enough already and we don't want to get his hopes up.'

The two teens nodded understandingly before glancing to the emergency room.

'We have to run more tests to make sure we know exactly what is wrong with Pikachu. Of course we don't want to do what we think will work and it turns out that it was never relevant in the first place.' Brock explained to everyone in the room before heading to the emergency room. 'I'd better see if I can get Ash away from Pikachu – I highly doubt he'd like to watch us do the tests.'

The squinty-eyed doctor pushed open the door to the other room quietly. Ash was too busy stroking one of the mouse's ears and speaking softly to his unconscious body to hear him enter the room.

'Hey Ash?' Brock asked the boy softly to get his attention.

The raven-haired boy gulped before looking up slowly and carefully. Tears of worry and guilt filled his chocolate orbs.

'I'm sorry, Brocko.' He mumbled. 'I didn't mean to push you like that. I…'

The doctor approached Ash and gently stuck his dark hand on his shoulder in a reassuring fashion.

'It's okay, Ash. I understand.' His voice was soft. 'I think I would have done the same thing in your situation.'

Ash managed a smile, feeling a bit better over his disgraceful behaviour.

'Thanks a lot Brockster.' He thanked the older teen before his face turned serious and grief stricken. 'So Pikachu's gonna die and there's nothing we can do?' he clarified.

Brock sighed and didn't look Ash in the eye. His gaze stayed fixed on the limp body belonging to Pikachu.

'No, there's nothing I can do.' He partially lied.

Ash frowned, picking up on his suspicious behaviour.

'There is something you can do but your not telling me, right?' he stood up straight and looked directly into the doctor's squinty eyes.

He sighed before thinking how he could word what he wished to say.

'I might have a way to save Pikachu.'

Ash's face lit up as he heard this news but he felt a 'but' was about to come into the conversation. He was correct.

'But…' began Brock. 'I can only save Pikachu if I test out my theory. So…'

Ash's face twitched into a hopeful smile.

'Scram!' ordered the doctor with a newly confident smile on his face.

Ash left the room after giving his old friend a sideways bro hug.

The young teen was stuck just sitting in the waiting room for only about an hour or so but it seemed like days to his impatient self. Ash was just about to barge into the emergency room himself when the door swung open, knocking him to the ground.

'Hey, where did Ash go?' asked Brock worriedly.

Ash kicked the doctor's long leg from his position on the ground, causing him to look down.

'Oh there you are!' he reached to help the teen from his heap on the floor. 'What were you doing down there?'

The wanna-be-pokemon-master shrugged impatiently before nodding his head. He wanted Brock's final verdict.

He understood what this meant and smiled at the impatient young man.

'Okay but you mustn't rush into the emergency room when you hear this news, got it?'

Ash nodded his head in an unusually eager and obedient way.

'Now, Pikachu IS awake, okay? And I HAVE found away to save him.'

Happy tears filled everyone's eyes but of course, particularly the trainer's.

Brock frowned at Ash as a warning

'Pikachu will definitely not like it but the only way to help him to survive is…'

He paused and pulled out a large stone from his pocket. 'To use this on him.' He finished.

Ash glanced at the thunderstone and gulped. He knew right away that Pikachu had to evolve.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey :) Here is the fourth chapter which means it's the last unedited one; from tomorrow there will be new, updated chapters every single day! :D Hope you like! :) **

* * *

Pikachu had to evolve.

Ash shakily took the stone from Brock and looked him directly in the eye.

'So if I use this and evolve Pikachu, he'll live?' he asked uncertainly.

Nurse Joy stepped to Brock's side to explain the situation.

'When a pokemon evolves, it gets stronger, correct?'

Everyone nodded at her statement, intrigued by what she was about to say.

'Recent studies show that not only do their moves become more powerful but their organs do too. This means they can keep going and live for longer.'

Ash nodded slowly and he gazed at the mysterious evolution stone.

'And this is the only way for Pikachu to live?' he clarified before looking at the doctor and nurse in the eye. To this question, they both nodded confidently.

'Well, I say that I should evolve Pikachu.' Ash stood up to head to the recovery room where the mouse was now located. 'But at the end of the day, Pikachu has never wanted to evolve. I wouldn't be surprised is he refused, even on his deathbed.

Ash quietly walked into the room, slipping the stone into his pocket as he did so.

The mouse turned his head slowly and smiled weakly as his eyes took in the image of his best friend.

'Pika pi…' he croaked with no energy whatsoever.

Ash rushed to Pikachu's side and hugged him carefully from his bedside.

'Hey buddy. How are you doing?' he cooed as he stroked his long yellow ear.

The pokemon pulled a serene and pleasured face as the teen tickled him under his chubby chin.

'Pika chu pi.' He croaked once again.

Ash's eyes filled with tears as he smiled fondly.

'You're not gonna die, buddy.' He told him gently. 'I have a way to help you survive.'

Pikachu's eyes lit up for the first time in a while as he nodded for him to continue.

'Buddy…' he began cautiously. 'Promise you won't get mad when I tell you?'

The electric mouse cocked his head in a confused manner before shaking his head at the boy beside him.

Ash took a deep breath before slowly reaching into his pocket. Pikachu glanced at the oh so familiar light bouncing off the stone.

'Pika…' his cheeks sparkled with electricity in a mad way.

Ash bit his lip anxiously before stroking the mouse's head soothingly.

'You promised you wouldn't get mad, didn't you?'

Pikachu crossed his chubby arms stroppily.

'This is the only way, bud.' Ash began slowly trying to convince the not happy mouse. 'I don't want you to evolve but I don't want to loose you either. If you want to stay with me forever then you have to evolve into a Raichu.'

Pikachu looked up at him with sad big brown eyes.

'Pika…' he sighed.

Ash smiled and took his best buddy's fists in his gloved hands.

'I'll still love you just the same.' He smiled reassuringly at the scared mouse. 'Maybe even more for being such a big brave boy.'

At this moment, everyone joined the couple encouragingly.

'You can do it, Pikachu!' smiled Iris while Cilan squeezed his girlfriend's hand and nodded to the pokemon.

'For sure! Of course you can.' Smiled Brock while Nurse Joy nodded her own head.

Ash turned to the still slightly reluctant electric pokemon.

'See? Everyone thinks you can!' he grinned hopefully at the creature lying in bed. 'Go on Pikachu – take it.'

Ash handed Pikachu the thunderstone. The electric mouse paused but was about to take the stone in its fists when suddenly a red headed teenage girl burst into the room and snatched the evolution stone.

'No, Pikachu! Don't do it!' yelled Misty.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks for reading this update! :D I wanna thank you guys so so SO much for being patient with me and reading old, unchanged chapters - thanks, I appreciate it a great deal :') So as I said in the AN, tomorrow's chapter will be different from the first version 'Love Sick' :) Thank you again for your patience (how many times have I said 'thank you' in this AN?!) xD So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to try and evolve Rio the Riolu into an awesome Lucario! xD See you soon! :D **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello :) Okay - here is the chapter you have all been waiting for (I know I have!) :D From this point on is where the chapters are totally new! I hope you like it - it's a COMPLETELY different direction from last time! :'D Enjoy! :)**

**The ages are of course the same.**

**Disclaimer: The awesome thing that is 'Pokemon' certainly doesn't belong to me :( I can pretend though, can't I?! ;D **

* * *

'No Pikachu! Don't do it!'

Ash jumped in alarm causing him to drop the precious thunderstone. The evolution-inducing item smashed into millions of pieces and scattered all around the sick pokemon's bed.

The teen looked up to glare at the intrusive stranger to realize she certainly wasn't what he thought she was. Happy tears filled Ash's eyes as he stumbled over to the girl and pulled her into a warm hug.

'Misty.' He mumbled, a red streak of a blush appearing across his nose. 'What are you doing here?' he asked in a bewildered fashion.

The red head returned the tight hug before pulling away to look him in the eye.

'I'm here because I know another way to save Pikachu. A way without him having to evolve into a Raichu.' She looked at her mouse friend with a warm smile.

'Pikachu-Pi.' The electric pokemon's brown eyes shook with happiness.

Ash frowned at the girl. It was if they were both in their own world and that no one could pull them away from their bubble.

'How, Misty? Both doctor's said there was only one way.' He asked her, his face creasing with confusion. 'And no offence, Mist, but your not exactly a doctor are you.'

Misty poked her tongue out at him playfully while he winked at her. She couldn't help but blush at his gesture.

'No I'm not a doctor but I've been spending a lot of time in Pallet Town keeping your mom company.' She smiled at her old friend.

Ash's heart began to thump with love over her kindness. He adored how close she and his dear mother were.

'I've also been helping Professor Oak with his findings and he just recently discovered something about Pikachu as a species.'

Everyone became all ears, extremely intrigued to find out more.

'What about Pikachu's?' asked Ash impatiently as always.

Misty sighed and shook her head fondly at him, her orange ponytail bobbing about in an adorable way.

'Patience, Ketchum.' She winked at him before turning serious. 'Pikachu's are extremely sensitive to their trainer's emotions and it seems like that's certainly the case with Ash and Pikachu here.' She began. 'Seeing as those two are so very close, Pikachu has been affected by Ash's feelings more than any normal electric mouse.'

Everyone nodded, eager for the teenage girl to continue.

'So what have I been feeling recently?' Ash asked the group as well as himself. 'I mean I've been excited for the league and a little nervous but those little emotions surely couldn't give Pikachu heart failure.'

The intrigued group nodded while Misty shook her head.

'No, you see if you were nervous or excited, those feelings usually form in your stomach, right?' Ash nodded at the beginning of her theory. 'If that's the case then Pikachu, logically speaking, would have intense stomach pains, correct?'

Cilan began stroking his chin thoughtfully. He was the only one fully understanding where Misty was going.

'So Pikachu had trouble with his heart, didn't he?' he nodded to the group. 'That means Ash had been feeling some kind of his emotion in his heart.' He finished.

Ash's face creased with confusion. Why was he the only one not understanding the theory?

'Eh?' he wrinkled his nose. 'Emotions are in the head, not the heart.'

Iris sighed at his denseness but didn't have the heart to call him her usual insult while his best friend was dying.

'Some emotions actually do come from the heart.' Misty told him gently.

The raven-haired teen began rubbing his head. He felt a confused headache coming on.

'Are you sure, Mist?' asked the unsure teenager. 'Aren't emotions meant to form in your brain? Ya know like anger, confusion, anxiety...'

Misty rolled her eyes to the other girl before turning to Ash in an attempt enlighten him.

'Ash, can't you think of any emotions that come from the heart?'

At this, he shook his head; his midnight locks waved about wildly.

'So when you're upset you don't feel an ache in your heart?' Misty took a deep breath at what she was about to say. She didn't want to give away her true feelings towards the perplexed teen. 'Haven't you ever gotten an ache in your heart when you love someone?'

Ash tapped the side of his brain, clearly trying with all his might to think of when he's felt those symptoms.

'No, never. I mean I love my mom and all but I've never gotten heartache because I love her so.'

Iris opened her mouth to yell in a frustrated manner to her dense friend but her connoisseur boyfriend stopped her.

Brock rolled his eyes at Nurse Joy before turning to the clueless boy.

'It's not that kind of love, Ash. This kind of love is when you like someone – and I mean LIKE like.'

Ash rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. He was getting more confused by the minute.

'LIKE like? What's that?'

At this point, everyone was nearly screaming at him but was managing to contain their frustration. Iris on the other hand couldn't.

'ASH YOU ARE SO DENSE! LIKE LIKE IS WHEN YOU LIKE SOMEONE MORE THAN FRIENDS – AS IN LOVE. YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE KID!' she turned red with anger and loss of breath from ranting.

Ash stuck his lip out at the insult before his eyes lit up in a mysterious way. Had he finally understood where everyone was going?

'Oh I get it!'

At his remark, everyone's face creased with a joyous smile. The dense boy had finally understood!

'LIKE like is when two people are best friends, right?'

Perhaps not…

Misty had finally had enough of his thick antics. She stood up with a growl and marched out of the room.

'Forget it Ash! It's a waste of time! You're too dense to even save your own pokemon from dying!'

* * *

**There you have it! Thanks a lot for reading this new and improved (hopefully) chapter :) Gonna go now and attempt to hatch an Adamant Trubbish - is it me or are they extremely hard to come by?! :/ Thanks once again for all the reviews and stuff! :') Are any of you still playing Pokemon Black or White 2? I'm guessing most of you have finished the storyline and are completing the pokedex? That's what I'm doing anyway! :) Right! I'd better go - I could chat about pokemon all day if I had the chance ;D Thanks for the one billionth time! :')**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to hatch a little rubbish bag pokemon xD Any name ideas for it? I'm really bad at coming up with original nicknames! :(**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi :) Here is the 6th chapter of this story - that's means we're... 3/4 of the way...? I dunno! As I said before, I suck at math! :') I hope you enjoy this chapter! Personally, it's my favorite chappie; I just love love LOVE the relationship of Ash and Pikachu - they are such adorable best friends! :') Enjoy! :)**

**The ages are naturally the same as the earlier chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me :(**

* * *

'Forget it Ash! It's a waste of time! You're too dense to even save your own pokemon from dying!'

Misty's words stung Ash's heart and his eyes. Tears filled with emotion and hurt pooled in his chocolate orbs and threatened to drip down his tanned cheeks. He shakily inhaled before rubbing the water fiercely from his eyes.

Ash sheepishly turned to the rest of the group who were staring intently at the boy. He cleared his throat before confronting them.

'Hey guys?' he spoke only just above a whisper. 'Can you leave me and Pikachu alone for a while?'

Brock opened his mouth to say something but Ash cut him off.

'We have some important things to discuss.' He turned his back on them but not in a rude way. Ash wanted to converse with Pikachu and only Pikachu.

His friend's obediently walked out of the door and into the corridor, closing the door firmly behind them.

The teenage boy began to stroke the electric mouse to ease the tension that had been present since Misty's hurtful comment.

After a few minutes of tender rubbing of his chubby chin, he let out a pleasured squeak, over taking the silence of the room and giving Ash the courage to speak.

'Hey, bud? What did Misty mean by emotion coming from the heart?' he asked the pokemon.

'_Pikachu - Pi. Pi ka-ka_.'

The mouse croaked but he was nowhere near as weak as before. Not that he knew it, it must have been because Ash was relieved now the red head was in his presence.

'I know she meant love but I already explained how I don't have heartache towards mom and I really love her.'

Pikachu sighed and waggled his little yellow finger at his trainer.

'_Pi-ka. Pi-ka-chu_.' He tried to explain.

Ash stuck his lip out in confusion once again. Why was this so hard to grip hold of?

'What do you mean not that kind of love? What other kind is there?'

Pikachu thought for a minute, thinking how to put it into simple words for his dense best friend. Suddenly inspiration hit him and he realised who would be the perfect models for his explanation.

'Pika pi pika.' He replied simply.

Ash's forehead creased into a frown before his eyes lit up slightly.

'Cilan and Iris? You mean as in love as in the kissy-kissy boyfriend-and-girlfriend way?' his adorable nose scrunched up in even more confusion. 'How do Misty and me come into this?'

Pikachu rolled his eyes fondly at his raven-haired trainer before explaining the situation.

'Pika…' he pointed to Ash. 'Chu…' he made a heart shape out of his little hands. 'Kaa.' He made his face resemble Misty.

Ash raised his eyes in an un-amused fashion but a streak of blush couldn't help but form across the bridge of his nose.

'I love Misty? Of course I do; she's my best friend!'

Pikachu had finally had enough. Suddenly, he cheeks crackled with electricity. The teenage boy shot up from the bed in alarm and began waving his hands about wildly.

'No, don't shock me! Please, Pikachu!' he begged before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 'I knew you meant it in the other way anyway.' He poked his tongue out at the pokemon.

Pikachu growled at the in-denial trainer of his before crossing his chubby arms.

'_Pi ka pi chu._' He huffed moodily.

Ash pulled an equally stroppy face at his pokemon.

'Hey! I do not love her!' he pretended to look disgusted before turning embarrassed and serious. 'If I did, which I absolutely don't may I add, then what would I feel towards her.'

Pikachu's brown orbs lit up dramatically as he began gesturing wildly.

'_Pika-pikachu._ _Kaa chu pika_. _Pika-chuu_ _pika-kaa_.' He clutched his heart before continuing. '_Chuu pikaa kaa chuu_. _Kaa-kaa pika_!'

When he was finished, he looked up to notice Ash was blushing furiously and whistling suspiciously.

'Nope, I've never felt any of that!' he insisted before he got a huge zapping from Pikachu.

Ash yelped from the intense shock of electricity.

'Buddy! You can't do that while you're hurt!' he cradled him anxiously while Pikachu wriggled to escape the affection.

'_Pika! Pika! Kaa, kaa, kaa_!'

Ash frowned slightly before understanding where the mouse was going.

'Hmm do by talking to you and getting what's supposedly off my chest, you've been feeling better?' he clarified.

Pikachu nodded his chubby head at Ash's question.

'_Kaa_.' He replied simply before hopping about to prove how well he was feeling.

Ash's chocolate orbs filled with tears at the sight of Pikachu healing so well before scratching his black and yellow ear.

'So how can I make you completely better? I've already gotten my…' he blushed at what he was about to say. Ash was embarrassed how he was about to admit the truth after being so stubborn. '… true feelings off my chest so what else can I do?'

Pikachu gave him a look, which asked 'isn't it obvious?' He sighed before explaining to his clueless best friend.

'_Pi ka, pi-kaa-chuu._' He replied with a nod of his yellow head.

Ash's normally beautifully tanned face became drained off all colour as he gulped anxiously. It was one thing confessing to your pokemon but another confessing to the person you have those feelings towards!  
'I… gotta go and tell Misty?' his stomach churned with apprehension.

Pikachu nodded encouragingly before snuggling down to rest. He was still lethargic after his traumatic experience.

Ash's face became painted with a bewildered expression.

'I've gotta go alone?!' he asked exasperated before gulping dramatically.

The electric mouse gave him a thumbs up from his sleeping position on the bed before pointing a finger to the door where Misty was.

Ash took a deep but shaky breath before sticking his chest out and holding his head high into the air.

'You're right; I've gotta do this alone.' He agreed as he marched towards the door in a confident manner.

Just as he was about to open the door handle, he turned around to face Pikachu nervously. The mouse sensed he was about to chicken out before giving him a death stare. Ash noticed this almost immediately.

'Okay, okay; I'm going!' he rushed towards the door before turning around shakily. 'Wish me luck, yeah?'

After Pikachu gave him an encouraging thumbs up sign and a smile, Ash marched confidently into the room where everyone including Misty was.

His bravery didn't last. He took one glance at his secret crush and his legs became as wobbly as jelly.

'Misty?' he squeaked to the red head. 'Can I talk to you?' he asked more boldly before turning to the rest of the gang. 'In private.'

* * *

**There you go! Thanks a lot for reading! :) Hehe, I left you guys on another cliffhanger, didn't I? :') Don't worry; the next chapter will be up the same time tomorrow! :D Oh! I forgot to mention that these new, updated chapters are for AAML-TAML. It's half of the present for our 4 month anniversary of being best internet buds on 28th November! :') Hope you're enjoying them, buddy! :D Thanks a lot for reading, you guys - I really appreciate it. Gonna go now and train my Garbodor (it's the same one I was trying to hatch yesterday!). I still haven't come up with an original name :( So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to do special training with Garbodor on Route 7's Audinos xD See you tomorrow! :D **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello :) Here is the 7th chapter to this story - that means we're almost done :( It focuses heavily on PokeShipping rather than Pikachu's illness :') I hope you like it! :)**

**The ages are the same, of course.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I'm sad to say :(**

* * *

'Misty?' he squeaked to the red head. 'Can I talk to you?' he asked more boldly before turning to the rest of the gang. 'In private.'

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, all eyes turned to him in an intense gaze. The feeling of self-consciousness made Ash even more apprehensive than before.

Suddenly the blood heated in his body, causing him to feel nauseous and the world seemed to crush on him, making breathing extremely difficult. Ash took in as much air as he could before turning and staring directly into Misty's aquamarine eyes.

'So…' he squeaked to the red head, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple. 'Can I speak to you alone?'

Misty's pale face face became featured with a streak of blush across her nose. She shook it off by smiling and looking deep into his anxious chocolate orbs.

'Sure Ash.' She swallowed the lump of anxiety in her throat. 'I need to speak to you too; also in private.'

She turned to look at the rest of the group and opened her mouth to speak. Brock knew exactly what she was gonna say and cut her off by putting his hand on her shoulder.

'You want us to go, right?' he smiled at the younger girl whom he was so close to.

Misty smiled at his thoughtfulness but shook her head at the doctor.

'Nah, you don't have to go, it's fine…' she was cut off by Ash squealing in alarm.

'What?! I'm not sayin' what I wanna say in front of everyone!' he blushed heavily at the thought of confessing his true feelings of to Misty and all his friends listening in.

Misty rolled her eyes fondly at him and took his arm casually, causing them both to turn red. Brock smirked at this adorable action.

'Actually, Ash, I was gonna say do you wanna go for a walk? There's a nice quiet forest nearby.' She smiled at her cherry red best friend.

Ash nodded casually before smiling somewhat shyly at her and squeezed her hand.

'And if there's any bug pokemon, I'll protect ya!' he stuck his chest out in a powerful way.

Misty swatted his head before they walked out of the pokemon centre and into the cold outside. It was a clear and sunny day but being November, the air was crisp and cold. The red head shivered.

'Brr! I'm freezing!' her cheeks turned pale from the coldness.

Ash pulled her closer in a brotherly way and winked cheekily.

'Well who wears a vest top and shorts in the winter anyway?' he stuck his tongue out before rubbing her red raw arm. 'Come on, this'll warm you up.'

For the rest of the way, neither of the young couple spoke; Ash was too busy warming her up and Misty was too busy enjoying being petted to speak.

They soon spotted a wooden bench in the middle of the forest that was shaded by a large oak tree. They both sat down, still huddled together. After a few minutes of silence and them just enjoying the pleasant view, Ash turned to the red head.

'So what did you want to tell me, Mist?'

The teenage girl melted at the sound of his husky voice saying her nickname before her heart began racing. Was she ready to confess her true feelings to him?

'Um… You can go first, Ash. I don't mind, really.' She blushed as she realised how deeply he was looking at her.

Ash shook his head fiercely, his raven locks waving about wildly.

'Nah, it's okay; ladies first.' He smiled in a gentlemanly way at her.

Misty grinned broadly, causing his heart rate to increase rapidly before she winked and stuck her pink tongue out at him.

'Yeah, that's why you need to go first.' She insisted cheekily.

Ash pretended to be hurt before turning towards her and blushing.

'Uh…' he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 'Well I was thinking about what you said and about how emotions come from the heart…' he began while Misty smiled and nodded at him.

'I was wrong; they can sometimes come from the heart. I know that know, thanks to you and Pikachu. Anyway, my buddy and me were discussing about why he was ill and we came up with a reason. I have actually, believe it or not, been feeling some kind of emotion in my heart.' He gestured to his thumping organ.

Misty continued nodding her head and smiling at her secret crush. She couldn't help but melt at the way he frowned and stoked his hair when he explained things.

'What you've been feeling is a very strong emotion, Ash. You've been feeling…'

Ash nodded quickly, cutting her off from her own explanation.

'Yeah I know, Mist. I've been missing someone and been feeling a great deal of love towards them too.' He stopped to look directly into her into her eyes and get the biggest bit off his chest. 'I'm in love with someone.'

These words stung Misty. Her eyes pricked with painful tears but she blinked them back and continued smiling at her best friend.

'Who are you in love with, Ash?' she asked but her voice couldn't help but shake with anger. She was extremely possessive of the teenage boy in front of her.

Ash shuffled uncomfortably for a few minutes before looking right at her somewhat hurt face.

'I can't tell you, Mist.' He began gently. 'If I tell you who I'm in love with, it'll ruin our friendship for sure.'

Misty gasped and took his shaking hand sadly.

'Oh, Ash! Nothing could possibly ruin our friendship ever!' she declared before rubbing hand fingers with her own. 'Please tell me, Ash. I won't laugh or get mad! We're to close to get hurt by each other's crush's.' she partially lied. She wanted to know who Ash was in love with so she could beat them into a pulp before they break his little heart.

Ash sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again. He let his watery chocolate orbs gaze deep into her own aquamarine ones. He gulped before coming out with the truth.

'I'm in love with _you_, Misty.'

* * *

**There you go! Like it? :) Haha, yet another cliffhanger! ;) Don't worry, it'll be updated tomorrow so you don't have to wait too long! :') Gonna go now because I wanna watch my second favorite TV show besides pokemon; Wizards Vs Aliens! :D Thanks a lot for all the reviews and follows on this and my other fics :) **

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to watch some TV while training Garbodor xD See ya tomorrow! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! :) Here is the eighth chapter to this story - I thought there was only eight chapters but it turns out there are 9! I guess that's good, yeah? :'D So it's time for the grand confession! Excited? I am; and I know what happens! xD Please enjoy!**

**The ages are naturally the same as previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: *starts rocking back and fourth in a darkened room* No! Don't ask me that! The truth is too painful! :(**

* * *

'I'm in love with you, Misty.'

The world started spinning around the red head. It wasn't that she was mad – far from it! Misty was overwhelmed by the thought of her true love feeling the same way back.

She had kidded herself for years that he'd never in a million years feel the same way back; he was so kind and gorgeous while she believed she was bad-tempered and an ugly runt.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words could escape from her lips because of the shock. Instead, she threw herself at Ash and began sobbing into his blue and white hoodie.

The raven-haired teen began to panic, thinking he'd upset her somehow by his true feelings. He closed his eyes and began rubbing her back comfortingly, tears of his own pouring out of his closed orbs.

'Oh Misty! I'm so sorry!' his face was wet with the amount of regretful tears. 'I can't help the way I feel; honestly!'

Misty sniffed her tears back before looking at his heartbroken face.

'Aw Ash!' she cooed and stroked his tanned cheek with her finger. 'I'm not mad, not in the least. I'm shocked because… Well, I feel the same way.'

Ash one eye and looked her uncertainly. He didn't believe what she was saying.

Misty sighed and pretended to be annoyed with him.

'Oh, Ashton! Please don't make me say it!' she whined before looking deep into his shaking chocolate eyes. 'I love you.' She blushed pink.

Suddenly Ash pulled her into a warm and loving hug. They stayed in that same position for over ten minutes. Misty had her hands on his thumping chest and Ash had his arms wrapped around her slim waist. They were so close; they could feel each other's heart's beating love for one another.

Out of nowhere, Ash's eyes lit up.

'Oh Mist!' he suddenly pulled them out of their snuggling position and onto the cold barky floor of the forest. 'We gotta go see Pikachu! He'll be almost completely better now!'

Misty rolled her eyes fondly at him but was eager to see how the little mouse was getting on herself. They were just about to run out of the forest when Ash suddenly spun around. The red head was attached to his arm so she shot round to.

'Ash! What was that for!' she demanded crossly as she rubbed her arm that was yanked so forcefully.

The teen boy turned around and looked apologetic at her hurt arm before his face lit up, making him look like an angel.

'See that tree?' he gestured towards the oak tree before reaching to his bag for a khaki penknife. 'Well I'm gonna use this on it!'

Ash dragged her towards the tree but he was gentler than the last time. He began scraping the tree bark with his sharp knife and wasn't finished until about ten minutes later.

Misty was about to ask him to hurry up with what ever he was doing when he suddenly leapt back to admire his work.

'Ta ta!' he held his hands out at his effort as if it was the work of a genius.

Misty took a step forward and began inspecting it. After a good few minutes of careful looking, she stepped back to Ash and frowned at him.

'What does it say? I can't read your messy handwriting!' she laughed fondly at him. Ash sighed and rolled his warm brown eyes before grabbing her hand and pointing to the letters on the tree.

'Here, read with me!' he said as she blushed at the feeling of Ash's warm glove tucked in her own hand. 'Ash… and…Misty….' They both read together.

Suddenly Misty pulled him into a fierce hug, her cheek touching his blushing one.

'Aw! It's our names in a heart! I love it so much and I love you so much!' she gabbled while he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

'This is our tree.' He said as he stroked her face tenderly and lovingly. 'And it proves how much I love you right now and forever.'

With that, he pressed a quick kiss to her nose before pulling her into the direction of the pokemon centre to visit the now hopefully well Pikachu.

* * *

**There you go! Was it alright? :) Sorry it was quite a bit shorter than the last :/ So, the final chapter will be up tomorrow :) Gonna go now and play some nice pokemon with some Pokeraps in the background xD Thanks a lot for reading/reviewing/favoriting & following - it means a great deal :') That means:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to explore Victory Road and attempt to catch a Poliwrath xD (I've been putting it off until today - I hate fishing on those surfing spots!) :/ See you tomorrow for the big finale! :'D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello :) Here is the final chapter to this little story. I gotta admit, I cried reading over it and editing this fic :') I really hope you enjoy this chapter seeing as it's the finale. There's lots of PokeShipping and some Ash x Pikachu stuff too - not in a romantic way, of course! :'D Oh and I apologize if there's a random letter 'A' anywhere - you see my cat decided to stroll across the keyboard and her paw pressed the 'A' key, filling the writing with random letters! :') I tried my best to get rid of them all but there may be some left so my kitty and I apologize! xD Please enjoy the big finale! :'D**

**The ages are naturally the same as other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: No... *sniffs sadly* No, I don't own pokemon :(**

* * *

Neither Ash and Misty spoke during their walk back to the pokemon centre; they were both just happy linking arms and breathing in their adoration for one and other.

Ash paused slightly outside the large white building. Misty smiled fondly, understanding exactly what he was thinking.  
'Hey, it's okay.' she comfortingly put her hand on his shoulder. 'We don't have to tell the others we've gotten together just yet.'

Ash's heart thumped with love at her understanding behaviour before shaking his head.  
'It's not that, Mist. It's just...' he paused and looked at his shuffling feet. 'What if Pikachu isn't better? What if he's still dying and there is absolutely nothing we can do about it?'

Misty smiled sadly at him as she took his gloved hand and squeezed it.  
'Pikachu will be just fine, Ash. You have to believe in me and my finding.'

Ash managed a smile and squeezed her hand back.  
'Yeah! I believe in you, Mist. I trust you with my life.' his tanned cheeks became tinted with pink.~  
Misty's eyes filled with happy and adoring tears as she stroked his arm tenderly before leading him into the centre.

As the young couple entered the pokemon hospital, all eyes turned instantly to them. The looked from Ash and Misty individually, then to their locked hands and back to their faces again.

Both teenagers blushed red and looked to each other sheepishly. Finally Ash received the courage to speak.  
'Uh yeah...' he began somewhat awkwardly. 'Me and Mist are a couple now so...'

Misty pulled him closer to her and finished for the stuttering boy.  
'We'll tell you about it later but now...'

Ash cut her off this time.  
'We've gotta go and check on Pikachu.'

With that, they exited the room for the recovery one, leaving everyone else speechless. They were all too stunned over how in sync Ash and Misty were to speak.

Eventually, Brock destroyed the silence by wailing nosily, waterfall tears falling down his dark cheeks.  
'Their all grown up now!' he mumbled over and over again in an emotional yet comical fashion.

Ash quietly opened the glass door to the recovery room. He stuck in head in to see Pikachu sound asleep. The teen turned back to his girlfriend and allowed her to step inside first.

They both silently walked over to the sleeping pokemon, not wanting disturb his serenity. Carefully, Ash lowered his body and placed it on the bed next to the healing electric mouse.

There was no room for Misty to sit so Ash pulled her onto his lap. They both blushed at this action but Misty soon melted onto him. They both just sat there in utter silence, not feeling the need to speak; they were just overwhelmed by the fact that Pikachu had survived that terrible illness.

Once Pikachu rolled over onto his stomach, Misty found the courage to speak.  
'Aw, he's so peaceful! He looks so adorable!' she cooed quietly as she slowly rested her head on her boyfriends pounding chest.

Ash nodded in agreement, his chocolate orbs shaking with intense emotion.  
'I know.' he said breathlessly. 'I honestly never thought I'd see Pikachu this relaxed again.' he closed his eyes. 'You know, this has been one of the worst and best experiences of my life.'  
Misty squeezed his hand sympathetically and continued smirking at the snoring pokemon.

'Seeing one of my best friend's in the whole world so lifeless broke my heart. The worst thing was thinking I couldn't do a thing to help him. I love more than anything to help people in need so knowing that I could do not a thing made a feel useless.' a tear trickled out of his closed eye and onto his tanned cheek.

Misty wiped the tear away as quickly as it came but didn't say anything. She knew this was his moment to get everything off his chest.  
'I bet you can guess the best thing about it, huh?'  
Misty didn't reply but smiled knowingly into his warm chest. Ash took her silence as a 'yes'.

'Yeah, the best thing was telling you my true feelings. My heart feels so much better now. For all these years I've loved you but pushed it out of my mind. Now it's out in the open and it feels awesome!'

Misty's own orbs filled with tears behind her closed eyes.  
'I love you, Misty.' he said suddenly, pulling her away from his chest to look directly into her beautiful aquamarine coloured eyes. 'If it wasn't for you, Pikachu would be dead and my life would have a massive gap in it. Thank you, Mist.'

The red head's eyes filled with tears but she blinked them away and winked at her boyfriend.  
'Hey! Is that the only thanks I get?' she asked cheekily, pretending to look hurt.

Ash grinned cheekily making Misty's heart rate increase.  
_Arceus, he's gorgeous.  
_  
He spoke to her, snapping her away from her love struck thoughts.  
'No, that's not the only thanks you get.'

Before Misty could move a muscle, Ash pressed his lips softly and passionately against her own. As they locked lips, he ran his fingers through her now shoulder length hair and she pressed her hands on his chest. To him, her lips tasted like the ocean and to her, Ash's lips tasted like melted chocolate; all warm and like silky velvet.

Pikachu interrupted them from their first kiss by making a gorgeously adorable squeaking sound. Ash pulled away slowly from his girlfriend and turned to the electric mouse, his eyes filling with fresh tears.  
'Pikachu!' he whispered delightedly as the pokemon lunged at his trainers chest. Ash began to cry happy tears as he saw in his eyes how well Pikachu was now.

'Buddy!' he mumbled as he pulled Misty's slim waist close to join in the hug.  
The boy looked from his girlfriend that was hugging his neck and his best friend who was fondly nuzzling his stomach. Ash's eyes filled with even more tears as he pulled them closer. His family.

He knew he could do anything with those two by his side. And Ash was correct; after Pikachu was fully healed, he went on to challenge the champion of the Unova region, Alder.

For the first time in his life, he won a league, meaning he was one giant leap closer to his goal of becoming a pokemon master.

Ash knew he had only succeeded because he had the knowledge that the person he loved the most in the whole universe felt the same way back. In his eyes, that was the only type of strength he needed to fulfil his life long dream.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Wow... Thanks so much for reading this - I hope it's better than the first version..? I personally think it has improved a great deal! :') So... Gonna go now and play some pokemon before I start getting emotional! :'D Just thanks ever so much on all the reviews - I smile at each and every one! :) This means that:**

**AmyBieberKetchum is signing out to fangirl over Ash Ketchum :'D (Something AWESOME has happened to him during the pokemon league but I can't say because the episode has only just aired in Japan) Trust me, it is AMAZING! :') I feel like a proud mother! xD Probably see you tomorrow for a little oneshot for something then there's a little Christmas fic for AAML-TAML on Saturday! :'D Oh yeah... I was gonna go wasn't I?! xD LATERS! **


End file.
